The present invention generally relates to a calendar kit and apparatus for behavior modification and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention provides a calendar kit having monthly calendar sheets and information relating to behavior modification, particularly as the behavior relates to health of an individual.
Of course, calendars that aid in a regimen are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,722 to Ackerman discloses a system wherein a woman records periodic health events on a calendar and may then analyze these events to predict health events. A temporary twelve month record is marked on the calendar.
Further, pregnancy calendars are generally known. Typically the format of known pregnancy calendars are synchronized to traditional calendars and, therefore, are labeled without any correlation to the actual month of the year, e.g. month one, month two, etc.
Another example of a calendar that aids in a regimen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,580 to Stretcher. Stretcher discloses a system for tailoring a health-related behavior change. Collected data is entered into a computer algorithm that uses the data to create tailored behavior change and adherence feedback. The computer algorithm produces feedback in the form of single month calendar sheets or a series of date book pages containing specific instructions and advice associated with the history and patterns of the existing health-related behavior. Further, Stretcher requires computer analysis and data collection to create the calendar.
Yet another example of a calendar that aids in a regimen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,917 to Dubner et al. Dubner et al. disclose a calendar for correlating the time periods of a predetermined regimen with calendar time periods in which the regimen is performed. Space is provided adjacent to each calendar day on which the individual performing his regimen may record progress or other significant events. A second page adjacent the calendar page contains additional information relevant to the regimen.
A need, therefore, exists for a kit, apparatus and method for a calendar with objectives, data collection, analysis sections, non-date pages and detachable pages for use by an individual that may be customized and/or pre-designed for that individual for a particular regimen that may be implemented by an individual.